


Some kind of Destiel (wonderful)

by Ehann



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins (Supernatural), Castiel is the good twin, Dean Has a Cat, Happy Ending, M/M, No Twincest, Soft Boys, castiel is sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehann/pseuds/Ehann
Summary: “My brother is kind of an asshole,” Castiel says at last, helplessly twisting his T-shirt in his hands. They’re in the living room standing in front of the couch, bay window on one side and dining room on the other. “But me? I’m not. I can give you everything you wanted with Jimmy. Except, I’ll mean it.” He bites his lip and peers up through his eyelashes at Dean, hoping he can somehow forgive him this deception.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Some kind of Destiel (wonderful)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this. Got a sudden head cannon at work today: What if Cas and Jimmy were twins but Jimmy's a player and Castiel's in love with Jimmy's boyfriend. After Jimmy dumps Dean, Castiel pretends to be Jimmy, and un-dumps Dean.

Castiel Novak cringes with his ear to his twin brother’s closed bedroom door. Jimmy's fighting with his boyfriend, Dean, and Cas would take a sick kind of pleasure in it except it means that, well, Dean will be sad. Cas closes his eyes and breathes. It figures that everything which came so effortlessly to Jimmy, things (Dean) that Castiel would give anything for, were things that Jimmy just didn’t care about.

He didn’t care that his boyfriend was not only beautiful, but kind and funny and generous. He didn't care that Dean clearly wanted to settle down and be in a committed relationship. He certainly didn’t care that Castiel knew that effectively, Dean was Jimmy’s boyfriend in name only. 

Cas listens as Jimmy gives Dean the “It’s not you it’s me” speech. He hears the tone of Dean’s voice even through the door, even if he can’t make out the words. He hears Jimmy pacing in his bedroom as he crushes the last of Dean’s hope about reconciliation. Apparently Dean is trying to get Jimmy to go to therapy with him? He snorts, thinking that’s a lost cause. Cas loves his brother because they’re brothers but he’s not blind to Jimmy’s faults of which there are many.

First, he’s an enormous bag of dicks. Second, Jimmy has the unfortunate ability to keep up a charming ruse for long periods of time. Until he gets tired of pretending. Since they’re identical twins, Cas is often left sifting through the wreckage of Jimmy’s exes. Thank God they’re both out of college because that was a nightmare Cas doesn’t like to think about. 

Castiel was never blessed with the ability to make friends like Jimmy could. Cas was picky about people he opened up to while Jimmy never opened up about anything significant, not really. Cas never liked messing around with his hair, or wearing stylish clothes. He didn’t date very much in part because Jimmy seemed to take it as a personal challenge to steal whoever Cas was dating at the time, if only to prove that he could. So Castiel learned not to bother.

But, Dean. Dean was different. He was like the only thing in color in Castiel’s black and white world. He listened in fascination when Jimmy had first started talking about this new guy, the mechanic who cooked three course meals and had a 15 year old cat. He watched as Jimmy rolled his eyes every time Dean talked about his classic car, or mentioned his little brother (yes, you mentioned he’s a lawyer, Dean, Jimmy would say) 

Finally he hears Jimmy lose his patience and end the call. Jimmy starts a playlist and runs the shower. Cas hears the clink-slide of the shower curtain rings and the splash of water in the tub. Cas has a really stupid idea. A really really bad idea, in fact.

He turns the doorknob, and on silent feet, pads over to Jimmy’s bed where his phone is tossed on the rumpled covers. He picks up the iphone. It scans Castiel’s (Jimmy’s) face and unlocks. With one ear on the bathroom, Cas scrolls through Jimmy’s contacts and sends himself Dean’s contact info. He deletes the sent message and escapes. He goes out and sits in his car so he doesn’t get caught being an idiot.

He needs to make a call.

XXXXXXXXX

Dean answers on the first ring. He sounds tired. “What.”

Swallowing hard, Castiel says, “Dean, it's me.”

Silence. Then, “Jimmy? What number are you calling me from?”

“I broke my phone when I threw it across the room,” Castiel improvises. “This is my brother Castiel’s phone. I’m borrowing,” he adds belatedly. “Look, Dean, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean anything I said. I hate that I hurt you and I want to make it up to you. If-if you let me.” He clutches the phone, feeling his heart racing.

“Dude, you just got finished telling me how much I’m cramping your style-”

“I was scared,” Cas interrupts him. “I just, I just-” He looks skyward, then, shaking his head, just tells the truth. “I really like you, and I’ve never felt like this before, and it’s, it’s kinda freaking me out a little.” I just really want to be with you, he thinks. A large part of him is so pissed at Jimmy! How could he throw this wonderful guy away like this?

“Well, I wanted to be with you too,” Dean says softly and Cas hears muffled sounds from Dean’s end of the call. “Sweetheart,” and Castiel’s heart breaks a little at how hesitant Dean sounds. “Do you, maybe, want to meet me somewhere?”

“Anywhere,” Cas says firmly.

“Do you, I mean...If you want, I can make dinner and you can come over here?”

Castiel lifts his hands in a what the fuck gesture he’s glad Dean can’t see. Has Jimmy even been to Dean’s house? “I can’t remember your address,” he says, “Can you text it to me?” He thinks of many things in the five seconds before Dean sends him a message. He thinks about his hair, longer than Jimmy’s and prone to sticking up on top. He thinks of his shabby clothes, his ratty jeans and running shoes, and he thinks of his car, definitely not Jimmy’s respectable Honda civic. Then he thinks of Dean, and he wants.

Castiel’s phone buzzes. He taps the screen for the directions app, and starts the Continental. He leans over and opens the glove box, grabbing the comb he keeps in there.He runs it through his hair, trying to get it to behave. This is absolutely the dumbest thing he’s done in a long time. He and Jimmy are so different he hasn’t tried swapping since they were in high school.

He unlocks his phone and opens the photos app. He pulls up the picture of Dean that Jimmy’d shared when they had started dating. He expanded the photo. Dean was model-gorgeous with soft looking brown hair and light green eyes. His lips were red and perfectly shaped. This picture is a selfie of Dean sitting on the hood of a shiny black car.

Castiel sighs and double checks the directions. He looks at himself for a moment in the rearview mirror. Unfortunate hair, blue eyes too big for his face and an unnaturally full mouth. Somehow people always thought Jimmy was handsome. Surely Castiel wasn’t that much of a disappointment in comparison? Stock broker vs. Middle school teacher, Cas thinks. No comparison at all.

He drives across town, only panicking a little. Too late now, he tells himself.

XXXXXXXXX

He sees the enormous black car and knows that’s Dean’s baby. He parks the continental right behind it. The house is a craftsman and looks like something out of a magazine. There’s an actual white picket fence with petunias and vinca planted along the inside of the fence line, a riot of purple and white flowers. The short walk up to the porch is flagstone. 

Castiel ascends the stairs and looks at the door. Is he really doing this? He thinks of Jimmy telling this man how ordinary he is, how boring, thinks of Jimmy already planning on seeing another man tonight, and his resolve hardens. He rings the bell.

He hears footsteps and door swings open. Dean stands there, just looking at Cas, one hand still on the door frame. He looks wary, and Castiel wants to kiss that look off his face.

“Hello, Dean,” he says. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Hi Jim,” Dean says, and oh, Castiel really underestimated how much it hurts to hear Jimmy’s name directed at him. “Please, come in.” He sounds tense, formal.

Castiel steps through into the front hallway and lingers while Dean shuts the door. Once again they seemed to be locked in a staring contest. He lickes his lips and says, “Dean. That phone call. I wish it never happened. You didn’t deserve that.” 

Dean looks vaguely surprised. “You...You’re sorry?” He laughs a little, looking down. “You never apologize.”

He doesn’t? What. The hell. Why is his brother such a dickhead? It’s funny, Cas thought this was gonna be hard. Instead he knew, for the first time in his life, exactly what to say. “If I could have those moments back to do over, Dean, I would tell you how wrong I was.” His voice is surprisingly steady. He reaches out, squeezes Dean's shoulder. “I would tell you how lucky I am to be with you, I would tell you I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

Dean is meeting his eyes again, and he takes a step toward Castiel.

“I would tell you you’re beautiful,” Castiel says, his thumb stroking the strong shoulder. “I would tell you, you have the purest heart of anyone I’ve ever met.”

Blushing, Dean says, “Jesus, did you get a personality transplant or something?”

“You don’t like it?” Cas asks. What was he thinking trying to be Jimmy, of course Dean knows something’s different, they are literally two different people.

“I like it too much,” Dean tells him seriously. He takes a step back. “You want something to drink? Beer?”

Wrinkling his nose, Cas counters with, “Water? Wine?”

Dean’s eyebrows are somewhere near his hairline. Woops. Does Jimmy hate wine or something? “You know I don’t do wine.” Oh. Kay.

“Water’s fine, then,” Cas tells him, and smiles.

Dean falters the glass in his hands for a second before catching it. He gestures at the kitchen table. “Have a seat. I have a pizza in the oven, nothing fancy but it’s home made.”

“That sounds great actually.” Castiel takes the filled water glass, his fingers touching Dean’s for a moment. He swallows a cool mouthful, realizing only then how insanely thirsty he is. He looks up, finding Dean standing there staring at him. “Everything okay?” 

“I...don’t know, actually.” He hesitantly takes a seat across from Cas.

Castiel reaches out, lays his hand over Dean’s. Dean is just looking down at their entwined fingers like he’s seeing a ghost. “I promise you, if it was in my power to start over with a completely new slate I would.”

Slowly, Dean lifts his gaze and locks with Castiel’s eyes. His fingers squeeze Cas’s. “I’m...starting to believe you.”

After that the conversation flows more easily. Cas doesn’t let go, and neither does Dean. They break apart so Dean can serve the pizza. Dean’s phone buzzes and he picks it up from where it’s been face down next to his place setting. He frowns at whoever’s texting and looks over at Cas, who continues munching his delicious pizza. His phone buzzes again in his hand, and now Dean’s glaring at it. “Asshole,” he mutters and then locks the screen, putting it face down on the table again.

“Everything okay?” Castiel asks.

Shrugging, Dean takes a bite of pizza. Through his food, he says, “Seems so. That was my ex.”

“Oh?” 

“We weren’t together for long,” Dean tells him. “It’s funny cause I thought I was really into him at the time but-” He rolls his eyes a little. 

“Was he good to you?” Cas asks.

Dean’s jiggling his knee up and down. He snorts. “Turns out, not so much.”

“I'm sorry,” Cas tells him, and means it. “You deserve such good things, Dean.” They’re staring at each other again. He can’t help looking down at Dean’s mouth, at the perfect curve of his lips, wishing more than anything to kiss them. He drags his eyes back up to Dean’s. 

Dean pushes back his chair abruptly, running a quick hand through his short hair. He’s...considering, Castiel thinks. Figuring out what to do next. Send me a sign if you figure it out, he thinks. Then, Dean holds out a hand. Slowly, Castiel takes it, lets himself be tugged to his feet. He steps forward and asks, “Can I hug you?”

Eyes wide, Dean echoes, “Can you, yeah of course you can…?”

Cas doesn't wait, but steps into Dean’s personal space, and wraps his arms around him, tucking his face against his shoulder. He closes his eyes, breathing slowly, taking in Dean’s clean scent. God, he could stay like this forever. He feels light pressure against the side of his head and then fingers sweeping through his hair, scratching against his scalp. Castiel practically melts. He tilts his head a little bit and presses his lips to Dean’s neck. “I could stay like this forever,” he says without thinking.

Hands are on either side of his face and then those perfect lips are on his. Dean is kissing him like the world has fallen away and there’s just the two of them in a bubble of perfection. Cas thinks he’s been waiting for this moment his entire life. He licks into Dean’s mouth, moaning against the silky slide on their tongues. His heart is racing and blood is pounding through his system. Dean is sucking on his neck, pulling blood to the surface and licking over the tender skin.

Cas clutches at Dean’s shoulders to stay upright, and he just can’t believe how fucking good this feels. Dean kisses and sucks his way down the side of Cas’s neck. He’s on his knees on the kitchen floor, pressing his cheek against the straining bulge in Castiel’s jeans while his hands sneak under Cas’s shirt, exploring his skin, and flicking gently over his nipples.

“Oh my God, Dean, you are, you--” He has no words. Kisses and love bites on his stomach, a fingernail across a nipple, followed by a hot sucking mouth. “Dean!” He reaches down, tugs at Dean until he rises back to his feet, pupils blown and hair all fucked up. Castiel wants him so bad.

He leans closer for more deep kissing, yes, this, he wants all of this forever. He pulls at the hem of Dean’s T shirt and Dean helpfully ducks his head so Cas can pull it off. He walks purposefully forward, driving Cas back with his body. Now Cas is finding his shirt pulled over his head leaving his upper body bare to Dean’s eyes which hungrily travel over all the exposed skin. Hands stroke over Cas’ shoulders, slide over his back and find a home at the curve of his ass. Dean’s kissing his neck again, humming against his skin.

“I need you-” Dean starts, then gasps as Cas rocks a thigh between his legs. “I need-”

“What do you need, beautiful?” Cas growls rolling his hips hard against Dean.

A hand on his chest pushes harder than Cas expects and he stumbles back a few steps.

“I need you to tell me your name,” Dean says. “Because you are definitely not Jimmy.”

XXXXXXXXX

“My brother is kind of an asshole,” Castiel says at last, helplessly twisting his T-shirt in his hands. They’re in the living room standing in front of the couch, bay window on one side and dining room on the other. “But me? I’m not. I can give you everything you wanted with Jimmy. Except, I’ll mean it.” He bites his lip and peers up through his eyelashes at Dean, hoping he can somehow forgive him this deception.

Dean just stares into Castiel’s eyes, like he’s trying to see into his very soul. His brow is furrowed and his beautiful lips pressed tightly together as he searches Castiel’s face. Finally, Dean drops his head and releases a long breath. 

Cas already knows what Dean’s going to say. He’s heard it so many times before. It's just not the same, you and Jimmy are nothing alike, I’d rather have him. Cas thinks of all the friends he’d made that ultimately chose Jimmy over him. He thinks of the few girls he’s ever liked, and every one of the boys. He thinks of having to switch high schools just to have something like his own life. He thinks of how upset he was when Jimmy decided to go to the same college as him. Cas’s throat is tight but somehow he manages to choke out, “Never mind, of course you’d rather have him. Again, I’m sorry.”

He swipes a hand roughly over his damp cheeks, then ducks his head and bolts. Dean is quick though, and somehow grabs Cas by the upper arm and accidently swings them both around in a drunken half circle. “Let me go, Dean,” he says plaintively, suddenly exhausted and wanting this shit show just over with and done.

“You know what, I don’t think I will,” Dean says, cocking his head to the side. His face is carefully blank. He has Cas by both arms now, grip firm on his biceps, holding him in place.

“Well, I’m not going to stand here and --”

“What you’re going to do, is let me have my say,” Dean tells him firmly. He’s standing so close that Castiel can see the sweep of his golden brown eyelashes against his face, he can see the tiny freckles dusting across the bride of Dean’s nose and cheeks. Cas can see the flecks of gold in Dean’s clear green eyes. “You’re Castiel. You know, Jimmy mentioned you once or twice but he for sure forgot to mention that you all were twins. Jesus. You’d think he’d’ve lead with that.”

Castiel snorts inelegantly. “We’re not...close.” He steals a glance up at Dean and sees the wry twist of his lips. 

“Yeah, I kinda figured that out for myself, buddy.” Dean shifts, and then his long thigh is pressed right between Castiel's legs, drawing a surprised breath from the dark haired man. Dean’s hands slide down Castiel’s arms and drop to his waist, his fingers warm at the small of Castiel’s back. “You say you can give me what I wanted with Jimmy, you sure you know what that was?” he leans forward until his lips are brushing Castiel’s ear. “Well, Cas?”

Castiel has lost the ability to word. His eyes are closed, and he feels Dean’s breath against his neck. At some point he must have raised his hands because they are pressed against Dean’s extremely firm, extremely bare chest. Cas presses forward with his hips, and he feels the answering squeeze of Deans fingers against his sides. They’re standing so close, everything Castiel has wanted for so long, and it’s so close...

“I want to give you everything,” Cas whispers, sliding his arms around Dean’s broad shoulders, pulling him closer still. He knows, he knows, that he shouldn’t say any of this but oh, God, he just has to. “I want to spend days in bed with you, learning every inch of your body. I want to be with you when you’re hungover and cranky, I want to make you lunch and bring it to you at work, I want to see you grumble at your cat, I want to curl up with you at night, and most of all, I want to be your safe haven. I want you to know that whatever happens in your life, I will have your back, and I…” He trails off helplessly. He’s only throwing his heart at Dean practically begging for him to stomp on it.

Dean’s grip on him, which had been merely firm, is crushing now. Castiel hears a choked sound escape from Dean’s mouth. After a moment, he realizes, that’s his name. His name.

“Cas,” Dean says again, and his voice sounds funny, sounds thick somehow, and he draws back just a little, just enough so that Castiel can look right into his green eyes and--

Stunned, Castiel just blinks dumbly. Because Dean’s eyes are a brilliant, verdant glassy green and he can see the tear tracks across his cheeks.

“Cas,” he says again, maybe just because he likes the shape of it in his mouth, on his lips, “You don’t look anything like your brother.” Then they’re kissing again, lips parting and tongues, god yes, and Castiel is rocking against Dean’s thick thigh pressed right up against his cock. He digs his blunt fingernails into Dean’s skin, drawing a gasp from him. He feels the answering length of hardness as Dean pushes back against him. Both of them are gasping and moaning. They’ve already flung their shirts off to parts unknown and Cas is fumbling with Dean’s stupid jeans-

Then Dean is laughing and pushing Cas’s hands out of the way, opting to just do it himself. He gives Cas a little shove so he backs up against the couch while Dean finishes getting his pants off. He’s standing in his underwear, flashing golden skin and generally looking so edible that Cas forgets that he should be losing his pants too. Getting with the program, he wriggles out of his jeans while Dean keeps his eyes absolutely locked on Castiel. Not used to having such a laser focus directed at himself, Cas falters a little, suddenly unsure about literally stripping himself bare in front of someone he’s just met.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s just me, it’s just us,” Dean tells him warmly, settling next to him on the couch. “We don’t have to do anything,” He reaches along the back of the sofa, dragging the aphgan folded there down into their laps. “Here, lay down with me, Cas.” 

They settle on their sides with Dean’s back to the sofa and Castiel facing him, the cozy aphgan draped over them. The sun sets and twilight deepens the room. They lay tangled together just feeling each other, getting used to each other.

“I can’t believe I’m here with you,” Cas murmurs somewhere into Dean’s neck. He feels a puff of air as Dean huffs a quiet laugh.

“Yeah, but I’m glad you are,” Dean tells him. “Thought I was crazy talking to you on the phone this afternoon, it was just so easy. Nothing was ever easy with him. He made me feel like I was always asking too much, I’ve done the bar scene, I’m over it, I want something real you know?”

“Yes Dean,” Cas murmurs. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” He’s curled into Dean like they’re puzzle pieces. He lifts his head for a moment and presses a soft kiss to Dean’s chin. “Can I keep you?”

Dean squeezes his arms around Cas, once, twice. “You’d better,” he says. “I’m not letting go.”


End file.
